


Explicit

by TitanSenpai



Series: Explicit [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Military, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanSenpai/pseuds/TitanSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I didn't expect when chasing after the seventeen year old Eren Jaeger was… falling in love. Let me tell you this now, love will fuck everything up, love for someone much younger than you… Will fuck EVERYONE up. ((Sexual content, Mature, Eren X Levi, Erwin X Levi, Jean X Eren))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad men are forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I would just like to warn everyone in advance that this story involves questionable morals. If you find yourself wondering if you like Levi in this story or not, then I have done my job. Yes this is a spin on the movie American Beauty with enough alterations that I think it can stand on its own. Either way, I hope you enjoy and keep in mind that there will be sex and sexual themes through this whole story!
> 
> I will do my best to answer any questions and respond to feedback you leave in the comments, every little comment I get makes my day and motivates me to continue. If you wish to be a beta reader for me please contact me at Zoeahlquist@yahoo.com. If you want to put a face to the author then you can follow my cosplay IG account: Titan_Senapi . All suggestions will be taken seriously and if you do not wish to comment them on the thread please direct them to my email. Once again, thank you all for your time and reading this story, it really is a work from the heart for me.

I suppose I don’t know where to start. I guess I should start by saying that, I know I was wrong in what I did and I didn’t care. I knew the world would forgive me, I was a middle aged man trying to ‘find’ himself… at least that is what everyone around me would think. I counted on people hating me, I didn’t care if I had to change jobs, I could easily get another. What I didn’t expect when chasing after the seventeen year old Eren Jaeger was… falling in love. Let me tell you this now, love will fuck everything up, love for someone much younger than you… Will fuck everyone up.

My younger years were spent in the military, enrolling when I was just eighteen to runaway from my criminal teen years. I was not one special and honestly most people only noted that I was especially violent, but with time and dedication I actually raised up the the level of Captain. Hard work will get you almost anywhere huh? Just kidding, I slept with the Commander. Not that it was really a struggle, he was tall blonde and perfect looking. Why on earth would he desire me? It was a simple enough answer, a masochist can look like anyone… even someone as terrifying looking as Commander Erwin Smith. He had heard of my violent tendencies and called me into his office to discuss a promotion. 

Things went the way someone would expect, he teased me until I snapped and jumped on him, intending to beat the crap out of him and get discharged. When I saw the dark look of desire filling his blue eyes though, I knew exactly what he was aiming for and well… I still beat the crap out of him, just in a more sexual sense. A few weeks after that I was made Captain of my own team, Erwin and I sleeping together almost nightly, for a while it was great. Then it came time that we were to decide either to leave the army or stay and mostly work from home until we were needed again. I choose to leave and take a job at a local Military school for orphaned youths, While Erwin kept his job, working from home. It was then that we decided that we were a couple… married in our own way and not by law. 

The part you want to hear is not about how I ended up teaching in a dead end school with a mostly sex driven marriage, you want to hear about how I met the brat, right? It started on a cold drizzly fall day, I walked through the neat barren halls of the student dorms, intending to wake up all the students that claimed to be ‘sick’. As I looked down at my list I was shocked to see only one name, though it was a name I had heard from other teachers in passing. The trouble student, Eren Jeager, the kid who despite how often he got in trouble really did seem to want to try according to all the other staff… I would be the judge of that. More than likely he was just a sweet talking teen that wanted to coast his way through this place so that he could leave with a job right at eighteen. It was a standard that any student here that wanted one would get a job in the military. If the teachers liked them, then they would get a cushy office job… if they were hated, it was off to the frontline with them. 

My footsteps echoing through the halls must not have sent any warning to the brunette, because when I stepped into the room and looked at his bunk I still saw a bundle under the covers. Looking down at the thin form that tried to hide from the cold of the barren large room by staying wrapped up in his school provided linen, I stared for a moment before bringing my foot up under the bed and shaking the whole metal frame with a swift kick. “Oi, wake up, I am here to check your health” I stated in a tired voice, watching the male that arose from the blankets. His eyes were a startling green-blue, the kind that woman always talked about…. they were large too, they had bags under them from sleep but that only added to the whole look of him. My unfiltered mind instantly thought one thing ‘I am going to fuck this boy’. I was not the least bit ashamed in myself either, I knew all men had these thoughts about older teens, no one really talked about it, but we all did. I just happened to be gay, so my thought just happened to be about a boy.

“Crap… Already?” He moaned, hardly able to hold himself up from the rigid bed he had just been sleeping on. He had a thin layer of sweat on his skin and his brown hair clung to his forehead and the sides of his baby face. Well it seemed that this one was actually sick… too bad, I would have actually liked to have punished him for lying. “Hm, you look like crap and no crude language” Not that I cared, seeing as how I just used the same word, but that was the fun of it, I could say those things if I wanted. The teen shook his head and gave me a weary look, not sure how to respond, he must have really been out of it. With a sigh I just put a checkmark by his name and placed my hand on his shoulder to easily push his sick form back down on the bed “Stay in bed, brat”. I could have been mean and actually took his temperature but it was obvious he had some sort of fever, but it didn’t look bad enough to be too concerned. 

He seemed relieved and laid back against the mattress with a groan, letting his eyes slip closed again. To him I had already gone, he was much too sick to properly thank me and for now I wouldn’t blame him. I made my quick retreat out of the room and back into the hall just as the students were let out on a lunch break, some of them coming back this way to get something from their room. I dodged my way around them and went back to my class for the rest of the day, spending most of that slow time thinking of how exactly I would get the boy. It was disgusting, I know but like I said, people would forgive me. He was seventeen almost a adult and I was just a ‘messed up’ war veterian. All that coupled with the fact that he had no family to speak off, it was something easy enough to get away with. 

When school ended for the day, I got in my car and took the fastest way home, my plan already set in motion. The school was getting over crowded and the government had been known to send some of the students to live with teachers of the school, seeing as how they were all ex military and ‘outstanding’ citizens. I would ask if they wanted me to take Eren in when they sent out the next round of emails asking for volunteers. All I had to do was get Erwin’s approval and that wouldn’t be hard.. he was very hands off when it came to these sorts of things and as long as he didn’t have to do much to take care of him then it would be fine. I Pulled into the driveway of our modest sized house and locked the car as I stepped out, careful not to get too wet by the fall rain. 

It wasn’t until we were both having coffee at the dining room table, the blonde looking over his paperwork for the day and I grading papers did I bring it up. “Hey, Erwin?” I said in a distracted tone, still looking over the essays for mistakes with my red pen firmly grasped between my fingers, he didn’t say anything but he did set his coffee cup down, signalling that he had heard me. “I think I want kids” I stated, plain as day and now the other looked up with a thick raised brow “Why on earth would you want kids?” He asked, unsure of my motives behind this topic. “I want to pass on my morals I guess” It was a normal enough answer but it only pulled a chuckle from the commander “Levi, You have no morals” he said, amused by the very thought. That was where we left it, He didn’t say yes but he hadn’t said no either… it was as good as a green light to me. 

It was one week later that Eren was told he would be living with me and to pack his small amount of things up. He was shocked to say the least, well it seemed that way byt the way he barged into my class after school. “Why the hell do you want me to live with you? Did Jean put you up to this?... Damn apple polishing horse” The younger one muttered as I leaned back in my chair with a amused expression. “Of course not, I just thought you looked pitiful when you were sick last week and I didn’t want to have to see that again, putting you in a room full of other teenage boys is just asking you to get sick” My answer perplexed Eren and he leaned forward, hands firmly on the wood of my desk “You want to screw me don’t you? I heard you are gay and I will tell you now that I am as straight as a arrow” As a arrow in gale force wind maybe, I had heard about what him and that Jean boy had been caught doing. “I don’t want to have sex with you, Eren” Lies. Fucking lies. I wanted to plow his skinny ass until he forgot his name and only remembered mine. I was good at lying though, so my face was full of honesty. 

“...Okay. It isn’t like I have a problem with you being gay by the way..” Now he was embarrassed by his outburst, how sweet “Gay people are pretty rad, world needs more fashion conscious people” I scowled at the gross stereotype that he had stuck in his head, I would have to work on that. I couldn’t blame him though, he had been raised in the system after all and some of the people that took these kids in were more than a little judgemental. “I don’t care what you think, brat, I just want you to be ready to go in fifteen minutes” I told him, a grin tugging on my lips at how easy this all was. He really was a sweet kid though, I didn’t hate him. Honestly I was more attracted to him now that I know he wasn’t some sort of bratty teen out for just attention and a cushy job.

As promised, fifteen minutes later I was at his door; tapping my foot at what I saw. He was only half packed and looking through some of his things in a slow manner. “Remind me to start drilling you on how to pack quickly because this is just sad; you have one suitcase of personal items.” I sighed not as upset about it as I seemed. Looking up from his pile of papers, he seemed to be snapping out of some intense thoughts, taking him a minute to process what I had just said. “Oh.. sorry sir just let me throw a few more things in my bag, five minutes I promise.” I let him pack without giving him too much trouble, as it was a excuse to watch him anyway. He was definitely not as coordinated as some people and he tripped over a few things in his flustered state. I started to feel bad enough that I headed over to him and started to help him; quickly grabbing trying to hold the smile at the gesture back. 

Five minutes later we were in my car heading back to my home,“The ride is about a half hour just so you know.” I glanced at him and he nervously fidgeted in his spot. I started thinking that this all must be new to him. “Why so nervous?” I said finally, “I promise you I am a lot kinder at home.” ‘Well sort of kinder in all the ways it counted and meaner in all the ways it felt good.’ I thought. He didn’t answer for a minute, watching the fall grazed trees pass by as we drove down the country road and when he did I couldn’t help but feel something strange twinge in my heart “... I guess no one has wanted me before, I find it strange that you of all people asked if you could take me in” His voice seemed uncertain if he should be sharing this sort of thing with someone who was almost a stranger to him. “The world will kick people like us in the ass, kid, I am just looking out for my own kind” Part of me didn’t think I was lying to him, after all I really was looking out for, it just happened to be something that came with my original reason for taking him in. 

“Oh… How are you like me?” He asked, only having known the military refined version of myself. Oh if only he had known me when I was his age. “Just trust me, We are alike and with time you will catch onto why” He looked out the window again with a confused curl of his lips but didn’t say anything else. It hadn’t been much but I knew that Eren had just shared with me a moment that very few others had shared with him and on the inside it made me smile, I almost even smiled on the outside. If only I knew what kind of doom these moments were spelling out for me.


	2. Glass coffee tables will not be shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should have made him look at me… I should have grabbed him right there and then and pulled out everything I wanted from his body, at that time though.. I didn’t see the importance that one moment leaning over glass coffee table could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nothing better than feeling sick and writing, don’t think affects my writing oddly enough. Some warnings for this chapter include sexual content and possibly(?) triggering topics. I don’t pretend to know what it is like to be a veteran but I have a lot of family who have been and who are currently in the Military, so I am pulling from what they tell me.   
> -bbmorg (on fanfiction.net): Thank you! I actually plan on this being a slow sort of thing with moments of obvious want from both ends all the way through as well as result that is a little different than expected. You can expect some Erwin and Levi in the near future though~  
> -Rio (on AO3): Ahah, Levi has some plans though I can’t say that he is really even fully sure how to go about this.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading, this really is a work from my heart

I could tell that the teen was not impressed by my small home by the way he looked around with furrowed brows when he walked past the door, the grip on his bag loosening. “It may not be a palace but what to do you expect on my salary?” I said in a slightly annoyed tone, I would not have the brat judging me. Anything would be better compared to the shitty beds and mass shared dorms that the school gave them; who was he to put my home down in his mind? “What? Oh, I wasn’t thinking anything bad about it… I am just shocked” Eren said as he looked back at me, wringing the handle of his bag “I thought there would be flags and patriotic things everywhere to be honest, or at least it would be really well designed” I found his idea of what my decorating style would be amusing. So he put me into one of two stereotypes; Either I was a military obsessed patriotic freak or really into home decorating. Where on earth would he have picked up those two things?

“I am not Uncle Sam or some TLC show host” I chuckled, hitting him on the back before going to the start of the brightly lit hall and looking back at him as he had done to me moments before “Come on I will show you your room and I’ll tell you now; it is not impressive either” I wouldn’t want him to think that I had changed my BDSM dungeon around for him, or whatever other gay stereotype his poor head tried to force me into. You would think that a boy who had been caught sucking another teen off in the showers wouldn’t be so quick to try and put me in those usually very incorrect boxes. Eren rolled his eyes, guessing that I was teasing him now and just followed me down the hall, able to keep up with half the steps that I had to take. I had to hand it to him that he hadn’t made a short joke yet, most people had by now. Even my ‘lovely’ husband liked to put the glasses up on the shelf just out of my reach when he did the dishes. 

Opening the last door on the left side of the hall, I flicked the light on and let him pass me into the sparsely decorated room. It wasn’t much, the walls were a rich brown that soaked up a little too much light and went along nicely with the crimson curtains and bedspread that covered the full sized bed. “I was a guest room so Erwin demanded that I make it look less… plain than the rest of the house” Not that I thought my house looked plain, there was nothing wrong with white walls and carpet with blue furniture. Too my surprise the teen didn’t complain and only flopped himself on the bed, a sigh of pleasure escaping his perfect lips “Damn, this bed is nice!” It really wasn’t, I had bought it from the local mattress shop as quickly as possible for as cheap as possible. “I guess anything would feel better than those lumps of cotton they try to pass off as beds at the school, huh?” I leaned against the door-frame and watched the painfully cute scene, the brunette all lumped in with the blankets and pillows, his hair messed up slightly from the short amount of rolling around in a grateful manner he had been doing. 

“Oh this is much better and I won’t have anyone snoring” he said to me as he shifted from his back to his knees on the mattress. “Yeah well don’t get used to the idea of no snoring, Erwin snores like a motor boat on bad nights” I smirked, it was always fun to point his flaws out when he wasn’t there so that he would be extra embarrassed when a stranger said something about them. Sometimes I lived to see that annoyed blush and corner of the eye glare in my direction, it was pretty thrilling. He never said anything to me about it though because then he would have to admit that he did all those things in the first place. Speaking of the Commander… He should be in his office in our room still. “I guess I will always have to deal with a blonde who can’t even breath right” Eren chuckled as I tilted my head in question. “How did you know Erwin was blonde?” I asked, leaning away from the doorframe and fixing my shirt carefully. 

“He came to speak at the school once about joining the special forces… he sort of scared the shit out of everyone with his speech though, only a few of us are still thinking about joining” the teen fall back on the bed again, making some pillows jump around him. “I see… he was never very good at those sorts of things” I found myself grinning at the thought of him trying to convince teenagers to join a team that got replaced nearly once every two years, I was sure he was as terrible as the brat put it. “I will be right back, start unpacking or something” I said as I turned on my heel and headed for the door at the end of the hall that held Erwin and my’s room as well as Erwin’s office. The large space was totally dark except for the soft light coming from the open door of the inner room that served as a perfect space for the other to work from home. Thinking that he might have been too absorbed in his word to have come out when he heard me come home; I went in front of the open door and stood just out of the light so I was mostly in shadow, intending to stand there until he looked up and got startled from my ghostly white face looking right at him. 

When I saw the blonde covered head laying on the desk and heard the snores though, I decided to take a kinder action. Going to our king sized bed and ripping off one of the smaller quilts that had little dancing gross baby things that Erwin called ‘titans’ on it, I made my way back to the office and carefully draped it over his broad shoulders. I was about to let him sleep but not before I took my phone out and snapped a picture without the flash for later blackmail; One could never have too much blackmail. After shoving my phone back in my pocket, I made my way out of the dark room and back into the bright hall, poking my head into the small room that I had left Eren in. Shockingly he seemed to not be moving… did he really fall asleep on me too? What was it class naptime? Not on my watch, not when I had just brought Jaeger home… he had to entertain me for now. Coming up to the side of the bed very slowly, I reached my hand out to wake him up only to have his hand shoot out and grab my wrist with a evil smirk. He had been hoping to make me jump… too bad for the little brat I thought too quickly for him to get away with this.

Smoothly and seemingly out of a gut reaction, I spun my wrist out of his grasp and pinned both of his to the bed. As I used my knees to pinch his thighs together and my ass to hold his hips down so that he couldn’t move, I tried not to grin as I spoke in the most murderous voice I could muster “I will fucking shoot you, maggot!” My shout wasn’t loud enough to wake the commander in the other room but it was loud enough to make the brunette’s eyes widen with shock and fear, unsure of how to react. I started to cackle loudly, keeping my grip on him for the moment; this was just too cute. Sadly I had to ignore every cell in my body that screamed for me to keep him there and show him another sort of feeling that would make his stomach tighten and I got up. Eren was still speechless as I got on my feet and looked at him from the side of the bed “Calm down, Jaeger… I am not that insane” I took a couple steps back to show him that I really wasn’t going to do anything to him. “That being said, some people who have seen the worse parts of war are… so lets try and think before we do that to someone, eh?” The green eyed boy gave a nod, slowly relaxing now that he knew I wasn’t going to attack him.

“I don’t mean to yell, I am sure you have gotten that from the foster family that put you in the care of the school enough anyway” I felt a little guilty for scaring the shit out of him but not enough to stop myself from chuckling at the recent memory again. Eren looked at me with confusion once again, I swear I confused this boy like every two minutes that I spent with him “I joined the school of my own choice… no one put me there” now I was the confused one. “You what? Why in hell would you choose to go to a shitty place like School Maria?” I couldn’t see why any teen in their right mind would want to go to a place that only let you off campus once a week with a teacher on your tail the whole time. “I am trying to find my father” Suddenly his face became serious, filled with a kind of determination that I would have never expected out of him. Find his father? How would joining the military help him find his father? Unless… “Wait, your father isn’t Grisha Jaeger is he?” I asked, feeling like suddenly so much would make sense. He answered with a short nod of his head, perking up at the thought that I might know something that would help him.

How could I tell this sweet hopeful kid that his father.. well his father was a deserter. Grisha had been the bed medical scientist the military had, working on a way to make a super human soldier to help us win any battle field we came to in a matter of minutes. He had been highly respected… that was until he had just up and vanished, taking all his research with him. The only reason I knew about this was thanks to being with Erwin who knew more than even someone of his rank should. “I see. That is very noble of you, Jaeger… Stupid but still noble” I sincerely hoped that by the time he left the school he would go back on this idea, it would only lead to disappointment. It seemed that I had not offended the kid in any way, he must be used to hearing these sorts of things when he told someone of his plans to find his father. “Just clean up, we are going out for dinner and fix your hair” his brown hair still stuck up in some spots in a way that was starting to get annoyingly cute and I didn’t want to be distracted by it for a moment longer.

It was about a half hour later that Eren found himself dressed and ready to head out to dinner, coming to the living room to see me laying out on the navy blue couch, my arm covering my eyes from any sort of light in the house. I didn’t hear him come up to me and I wouldn’t have even noticed him in the dark room if I hadn’t heard the sound of fingers playing with a zipper. How long had he been standing there… watching me. My arm slid off my face and I looked up at him, still not moving from my spot as I looked him over; he looked like shit. Worn down hoodie that said ‘blue October’ on the breast.. that was some sort of band wasn’t it? I couldn’t be bothered to think about it as my eyes came to the next part of his wardrobe; tattered jeans that looked too long for him. They must have been some sort of hand me down, that wasn’t shocking seeing as he didn’t really have people to take him shopping. 

“I am taking you to get new clothes this weekend” wait I said that without thinking, as if something much kinder that lived in my body moved my jaw and vocal cords for me. “Really?...you don’t have to” he seemed suspicious that someone like me would spend more money than I had to on him and with good reason. Oh well, there was no taking it back now “You look like trash and I refuse to have someone under my roof look like they wandered out of the reject bin at the salvation army” Eren looked at me with a scowl, oh boy I had hit a nerve. “Stop judging me! I am not some charity case that you give things to, to make you feel better!” He stepped closer to the side of the couch, obviously feeling both embarrassed and pissed. 

I sighed and stood up “I will stop judging you when you learn that you looking good makes me look better, I am not using you to give me the warm fuzzies knowing that I helped some orphan” I fixed a few buttons on my shirt before looking up at him “I am doing it because if I don’t then I will look like I am walking around with a street rat” Oddly enough that seemed to calm him and he took a few steps away from me. A few steps too man; he backed right into the low coffee table and nearly fell back into the clear glass. Quickly as I had been when I pinned him down against the bed, I grabbed his wrist and held him a few inches away from smashing into the table. “Careful Jaeger you almost made my floor red” I said, knowing that he could have easily broken the glass if he had landed on it the right way. I would never admit that I was worried that he would actually hurt himself though, not even to myself.

He looked up at me, for a moment I could have sworn I saw a look of desire cross his face but there was no way in hell that he could already be checking me out. he was still a closeted teenager… he couldn't already be at the level of checking a much older man out openly. My hand slowly loosened it’s grip on his wrist and I let him carefully rest back on the clear table; in that moment my mind was frozen with something I couldn’t explain.. it was just a bit more than lust. It was that feeling that drew me over him like a tightening string attached to each of us, my hands landing firmly on each side of his thin body, eyes scanning every inch of the poorly dressed teen under me. It could have been five seconds or five minutes that we remained silent, outbursts of a few minutes ago forgotten in this moment. 

“I’ll punish you if you mess my carpet up…” My fingers curled a little on the glass, my words just above a husky whisper… words only meant for him to hear. One last moment of looking as I found the will to pull myself away and stand up right “I am starving so lets get out of here” I tried not to waste much thought on what had happened, I just wanted to eat now. “Yeah, I’m starving too” Green eyes slightly illuminated by the light that came from the hall into the darkened living room refused to look at me. I should have made him look at me… I should have grabbed him right there and then and pulled out everything I wanted from his body, at that time though.. I didn’t see the importance that one moment leaning over glass coffee table could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am going to try and update this at least every other day. I am shocked at how much I am getting into this story and how easy I find it to write. all your comments and kudos make it that much easier as well! If you want to chat my tumblr is: Titan-senpai or you can go to my cosplay IG: Titan_Senpai !


	3. Eyes will be watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A-ah… that was so good” I drawled out in a slow tone, to Erwin as I looked right at those green hues and the startled face I could just barely make out in the dim light. He knew it was for him, in fact it all was, I decided right there and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update, I had a busy weekend and only had time now! I can’t believe all the kudos and views I am already getting! It makes me so happy, you don’t even know. I honestly think that writing this gives me more energy in other parts of my life when I see all the reaction, I mean it even got 11 notes on tumblr (Mind you that is a lot for me lol), thank you all so much! Remember if you want to chat with me, my tumblr is, Titan-senpai. I am more active on IG (titan_Senpai) though so that would be best if you want to get a hold of me quickly. I will always do my best to respond to the comments on here as well!
> 
> Some Warnings for this chapter: Erwin X Levi smut, doctor/ scientist kink and possibly triggering topics(?).

Incidents of the past behind us now, I found myself sitting in the car with the brat, clouds dark and advancing in the distance. “Don’t those clouds look a little dangerous to be going out?... What if a tornado comes along?” I rose my brow at his comment and wondered if he was really that scared of the storm or if he was trying to make things less awkward with some small talk. No amount of small talk could stop my mind from flashing back to that scene though. So many things could have made it so that we were not sitting in my car debating on if it was a good idea to go out in this weather. I could have just given into what I wanted from him right there and then, taken my chances that he would push me away and I would have to say something about me just trying to freak him out of the closet. It would have been easy enough to use that, I already knew that he liked men by what he had been caught doing. Oh how I would have loved to have been the one that caught that… it was a bit wrong of me but the idea of the two seventeen year olds doing dirty things in a closet did get a fire started in a place that lately had only been smoldering at most. 

“Relax, it is just a storm plus I have driven in tsunami weather, if there is a tornado I can handle it” My eyes rolled a bit when he huffed and looked back at the clouds. He would just have to deal because I was starving and Erwin wasn’t up to cook for us, everyone knew I couldn’t cook worth shit too. “What do you want? I know that the school gives you bullshit government supplied food so choose something you haven’t had in a while and I will take you” His green eyes glanced at me once again, suspicious of my motives. I suppose I deserved that… it was kind of obvious that I was attracted to him now by the way I had leaned over him. I wondered what that was like for him, to notice that his teacher was looking at him in such a way; if he hadn’t noticed then that would mean he was dumber than I would have thought. 

“What about pizza? The school took that off the menu a while ago because it was ‘unhealthy’ not that they can talk with their cheap processed crap” His nose wrinkled a bit at what I assumed to be the memory of the junk they called food there. “I was at that board meeting, they cut it because it was more expensive than canned food” I grinned, letting him in on the little secret. They honestly didn’t actually care about their health, it was all about saving those dimes. With a school run and paid for by the government; you could never save too much money. “That is Jacked up, Sir” Eren gave a small chuckle, relaxing a bit now that it seemed like the air had become less tense. “Call me Levi when you are out of school, brat… and fine we can have pizza” I pushed my key in and gave him a smirk “But just so you know it will make you break out~” Oh how I loved to tease teenagers like him about the possibility of that greasy food coming back to get them. 

“I hope you break out for that…” He pouted, I could see that hint of amusement in his eyes though, unwilling to laugh at my lame taunt but not really mad at me. I pulled out of the drive and started down the darkening road toward town. I never really got pizza because I was trying to keep myself and Erwin in shape, but I did know of one place that the commander had gone to when we first moved here. He said it was okay and I vaguely remember him pointing it out when we were in town one day, so it would have to do. “Hey now, don’t curse me or else I will make sure you put on some weight by buying you pizza every night” It was probably a cruel way to tease him… for all I knew he could have been sensitive about his skinny shape, I didn’t really take the time to care though.

It took us about ten minutes to arrive to the strip mall that held the small pizza place, Jesus christ… even the sign looked greasy. I felt my stomach turn a bit but knew that I had to go through with it because I told him that I would. How could Erwin eat this crap? How could anyone for that matter. Parking the car in the closest spot I could get; I opened my door right into a gust of wind, making my hair blow back from my face and my eyes squint a bit… uhg, I should have worn my glasses. Bracing my jacket against the cold Autumn wind, I gave a slight shiver while I waited for the teen to follow suit and get out. My eyes drifted a bit, watching some flyers drift through the most empty lot, one rolling at my feet. I picked it up, holding mild curiosity as to what the bright orange and black paper held. I gave a internal groan when I read it; a haunted house a few miles from here. Who actually went to those cheesy things?

“Oh hey! I love haunted houses!” Question answered. I looked up at the other who had finally made his way to my side and shook my head, of course he would like these sorts of things… dumb thrill seeking kids. I had, had enough thrill in my life, I didn’t need some house full of sweaty men and women in masks to make me jump. “Get it out of your head, we are so not going… they are overpriced anyway” He scowled at my response and just started to walk ahead of me. He didn’t even have to say ‘stupid old man’, I could just tell he was thinking it by the way he sped for the door of the restaurant. Rolling my eyes for the third time in the last few hours, I followed in.

I almost gagged at the way the air was heavy with grease and over cooked pizza smell when I walked in. Maybe this was actually the haunted house and the first part of it was a disgusting pizza shop where they made you eat spoons of grease. Still I didn’t say anything, discreetly hoping that I could use a napkin to dab the grease off of my slices. “Oh look!” Eren grabbed my attention by pointing at a sign that hung just above the counter, shit I was screwed. ‘buy a medium pizza with a two liter and get three free tickets to Titan’s haunted house’... was that the name? I wondered if it had anything to do with that creepy blanket Erwin had. Either way, it seemed that I had to go now. “Fuck.. alright, let me call Erwin and he can meet us there after we eat” This was not going to be fun; why did I have to let him get pizza? 

A few minutes later and our pizza was brought out, I went for mushrooms on my half, hoping they would help lessen the grease and Eren made his half pepperoni. It was just my luck that the mushrooms were canned and looked like slimey shell less snails on it, yep I would be picking those off. Trying to hold back my face of disgust as I picked at the slice on my plate, I watched Eren pick at his own.. he seemed oddly disgusted by it. Maybe he was rethinking his idea after all, I wouldn’t try and gross him out though, I didn’t want the pizza to go to waist. For a while we ate in silence, shifting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs, me trying to choke down even one slice. “I’m sorry Levi but this is disgusting” Eren suddenly blurted out, pushing his plate away from him as if it had offended him greatly just by being cheesy and greasy. “Oh thank god you think so too” I sighed, I couldn’t eat another bite of this trash. “I will have Erwin cook us something after we go to the haunted house” I offered, hoping that what we could force ourselves to eat would be enough for the two hours or so it would take for us to go back home. 

After telling the man who ran the shop that we were honestly just feeling sick so that we wouldn’t have to deal with him acting offended, Eren and I found ourselves waiting outside of the large building that was held the haunted house within. It had started to lightly drizzle and from the distance I could tell that it was going to really get stormy… I really hoped we got home before that shit hit. “I think I see him” the teen said through the rain as he pointed to what looked to be a tall blonde man, quickly walking through the rain to get to us. Once Erwin got buy us, he looked between Eren and I. I had told him that I had gotten free tickets for two and failed to mention the other, he wouldn’t make me explain until we were alone though. “Are we going in?” He asked in a tired voice, he must have slept a little more after I woke him up earlier when I called and told him to meet me. I nodded and started to lead them both to the entrance of the attraction, wanting to change my mind more and more the louder the horrible music got. It was like some sort of generic metal mixed with a march vibe and I was right about the blanket and this place being related, right outside stood a man in a gross deformed baby costume. 

I really didn’t want to go inside but Eren looked so excited and Erwin had come all the way out here, so I had little choice but to muster up the most enthusiasm I could. That turned out to be a blank face instead of the scowl that I felt like having as I handed the tickets to the creepy thing. Something about those creatures made me uneasy, like they should hold more importance than some silly brand. Once our tickets were approved, we were led in with the rest of the group; mostly made of teen aged girls and boys out on a date where they could cling to someone or get clung too. I guess I wouldn’t have minded if the brat clung to me… but seeing as how he stood on the other side of Erwin, I could guess who would end up being the one to ‘protect’ him if he actually got scared. Shoving my hands in my pockets I tried my best to not roll my eyes as our guide in his big cheesy over dramatic voice gave us the ‘back story’ on the place. “Titan labs was once a leader in the field of military advancements! Coming up with all sorts of new ways to help us defend ourselves against the ever growing battles of our times!” I raised my brow at the odd story.. I had to give it to them, it was pretty original. “That was until something went horribly wrong and a mad doctor made a fatal mistake… he created creatures that fed off the flesh of humans, some as big as 60 meters tall!” How on earth were they going to pull this off? He kept leading us deeper into the entrance until doors slammed shut behind us and the lights went out. 

I assumed it was a part of the attraction and just stayed in my place while everyone but Erwin and I jumped and gave little screams, even Eren seemed to move closer to the commander from what I could see in the dark. “Oh uhm…” The dramatic sound of his voice seemed to have faded and the tour guide sounded honestly confused “I think the storm outside knocked out the power… one moment everyone!” He said before running off to try and get the power back on. It was then that I felt a strong hand grab me and pull me out of the room and into the one right next to us, I would have freaked out and attacked them right away if I hadn't know the hand that had grabbed me belonged to my husband. The room he pulled me in looked to be some sort of mock up of a experimentation lab, a table with straps to hold someone down in the center; It was slightly illuminated by the cracked window that a street light in the parking lot of the building shone through. 

“Why do you have a kid here with you?” He asked, not upset, honestly just confused. I looked around, walking up to the table to see if the straps on it were actually real or not as I spoke “The school wanted me to take him in and I finally told them yes..” I said, using the excuse of being a kind person. He didn’t seem to buy it by the way he raised a brow and walked closer “I see… and since when do you want to take care of some teenager, I thought you had your hands full with me already” He chuckled a bit, knowing that I liked to grown about what a big baby he could be sometimes. “They offered to pay me a extra two hundred a month” I started, looking up at him “Hey, get on the table” My voice didn’t make my last words sound like a suggestion. The commander raised both his brows this time, as if he knew what I was thinking “Here?” He said with question as he backed himself up and lifted his body onto the metal operating table. 

“Yes here, now shut up and lay down” I had been way too turned on after that moment over the coffee table with Eren that right now this place seemed perfect.. It even came with restraints and a wonderful setting for roleplay. My small hands easily buckled his arms and legs down tightly after he had laid back, It was obvious it wasn’t my first time tying him down. The blonde grunted a bit as the leather straps pressed pleasurably against his wrists and ankles, he loved the feeling of putting all the control in my hands and I enjoyed taking it from him just as much. Once he was set on the table, I leaned over and grabbed the fake chart from the counter next to us and looked it over “Ah, so you have been given to us by your husband I see, it says right here that your ability to please in bed has been going downhill and he would like us to… ‘improve’ you” I looked up from my chart to see him smirking once he got where I wanted to go with this.

“ I think he has just become so much of a freak that nothing I can do will satisfy him” He sighed, lightly flexing his wrists as if he were struggling in the binds slightly. I walked closer to him again and placed a finger under his chin, clicking my tongue against my teeth in disapproval. “We will see about that Mr. Smith… I am going to put you through some tests to see just how well you can satisfy a man in bed~” My voice was quickly becoming heavy with lust for him as my finger slipped away from his chin and I crawled onto the table over him. I scanned his from once again before my fingers nimbly started to undo the buttons of his shirt, exposing his chest to the cold air of the room “Lets test your sensitivity, shall we?” I said, not expecting much of a answer. My finger ran down along his chest once I had the shirt fully open, running it down each curve of well toned muscle, making him bite down on his lower lip with a low groan escaping his mouth. “So much noise and I have only just started” I sighed, as if bored that he was this easy to turn on. I moved my hand to grasp his already perked up nipple between my thumb and forefinger, twisting it slightly and pulling up all in one motion. Of course that made him bite his lip harder and give a louder groan, it was starting to make my pants tight the way he looked under me on this table.

“Let’s not get too loud, Mr. Smith… someone will hear you~” I purred as I leaned closer to his ear, whispering them against him so that they would run down his spine and make him shiver. He gave me a obedient nod and tried to settle down, though I was sure just the idea of someone seeing us like this was making the commander harder than a rock… I knew he was that hard, I could feel it pressing through his jean and against the cloth of my slacks that covered my backside. I doubted this would last very long with the risk of getting caught and the change of setting to somewhere other than our room. I flattened my hand out over his chest before curling my fingers up and digging the edges of my nails into his smooth skin, smirking as he tried to hold back any sounds, a low hiss of air coming past his gritted teeth.

It wasn’t hard for me to turn him on, I knew all his buttons after the time we had been together and I would make quick work of him and myself to get rid of the thoughts that burned in the back of my mind. I refused to destroy what little chance I had in sleeping with the teen by getting too eager and my husband was the perfect outlet. Not that I didn’t enjoy the sex we had together but I wanted more and I knew that he slept with some of the underlings when he went to the main office. Cheating wasn’t the problem here, we both knew and accepted that it happened and the kind of care we had for each other would not be bothered by such carnal discrepancies. “You are very sensitive, Mr. Smith, so that can’t be the problem” I pushed my hips down on his waist and the erection his pants held back a bit more “Maybe it is your ability to give oral?” He gave a harsh breath, not sure he liked where I was going with this. 

“I give very good blow jobs, Dr. Ackerman… he comes in my mouth every time~” Oh he was playing a dangerous game, trying to taunt me as well, his voice showed just how much he wanted me to go through with my plan. “I will test that then” I grinned down at him as I easily unclipped my belt, pulling it out and letting it lightly clatter to the floor next to us, opening my pants in one smooth movement; years of practice would give you that talent. “Open your mouth now, if you are as good as you say… I won’t be able to to count to ten” Scooting myself so that my thighs were on either side of his face, I reached up to grab the counter and lean over him, guiding my twitching length to his lips and pressing it against them “I said open, Mr. Smith.” This time he listened and I let the tip slip into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it and pressing up into a slit in a teasing way. I held back my moan and started my count “One.. Two, three-Hng!” He pulled my hips down lower by sucking my member into his mouth more, I almost lost my grip on the counter. “Ah… very good” I panted; unable to even think about starting my count again as he worked his mouth around me in all the ways I enjoyed. 

I let out a low moan and started to move my hips up before quickly pushing them back down into his mouth, tip slipping into the hot grasp of his throat, the sounds of his own moan vibrating around me. “H-ha-ah.. w-wait, wait” I stuttered, already about to lose it. Pulling my length from his mouth, I could feel drips of my own pre-cum drip onto his parted lips as I dug in my pants pocket. It was for just this reason that I carried a discrete unlabeled lube with me when I went out… A lesson I learned very quickly in my youth was that Saliva made horrible lubrication. “Levi, hurry up, the power will come back on soon” Erwin grunted, our little roleplay over in exchange for getting ourselves off quickly. 

Coating three of my fingers in the clear substance, I pushed my pants down with my clean hand and let the top of my chest rest against the edge of the counter. With my backside in the air this way, I could push two fingers in, twisting them in slowing with a hiss as I held back and tried not to enjoy it too much. We had, had sex only a night before so it wasn’t as hard to prepare myself as usual, I put the third finger in in a matter of moments. Spreading myself a bit wider by pulling them apart slowly, I heard the other groan with need below me and I just gave up, slipping them out. I had to work quickly, hoping the power didn’t turn back on right in the middle. Scooting down so that my hands could free him of his own pants and underwear, I used what was left of the lube on my fingers to coat his dripping length. “Hurry up…” He whined out, bucking into my grasp and I gave a irritated nod… didn’t he see I wanted it just as much? 

Positioning myself over him, I pushed the tip into my entrance “A-ahn…” I let out a uncharacteristic moan as I slipped myself over him, letting the hot feeling of him inside of me take over. He always filled me right to the brim, it was probably why we stayed together for so long. Moving my hips after a moment, I reached over and undid the restraints on his wrists and he took the hint, grabbing my hips tightly. “You want us to get caught, don’t you?” Erwin chuckled, his teasing side showing as he pushed his hips up and used my hips to bounce me on him quickly. “Shut up, Of course I don’t.. I just like the idea” Throwing my head back, I moved faster with each of his thrusts, already about to burst. What sent me over the edge though was something I saw out of the corner of my eye; green eyes watching from a slightly ajar door. How long had he been there? Knowing that he was watching me made my body finally spasm into orgasm, shooting over his bare chest and he wasn’t long after; filling me until a little leaked from my entrance around him. “A-ah… that was so good” I drawled out in a slow tone, to Erwin as I looked right at those green hues and the startled face I could just barely make out in the dim light. He knew it was for him, in fact it all was, I decided it right there and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel like that sex scene was crap, sorry guys! I will do better next time! Please comment and tell me what you think <3 Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It is a little short I know, but I wanted to see what sort of reaction I got, please give me some feedback~


End file.
